Blured Lines
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Bloodlines series! Sydney knows she cant feel anything for Adrian, but when her friends are taken and she is thrown back into the action with Adrian she finds herself questioning everything she has been taught, and questioning what the Alchemists would do to her if they found out.
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted this, I hated it, and I despised it.

Being raised to think the best person you have ever met is a monster, yet when we were together it never passed through my mind. I hated them, the Alchemists, there I said it, I still didn't feel any better but there was relief that I was finally able to admit it to myself.

This isn't fair, why him?

I was human; it was wrong, sick even. He was a vampire, evil creatures that seemed human in so many ways, and even after everything that had happened I still want him. I want those green eyes, and those snarky comments, I hated myself for it.

I sat in my room pondering how the hell I was going to fix this problem, and where the hell were Eddie, Jill and Angeline? I told them to meet me here so I could talk to them about the spirit experiments. Come to think of it I hadn't heard from any of them.

Dimitri and Sonya hadn't called either, this was getting weirder, I didn't expect to check in with them as often as I would have Jill, but I still wanted to be filled in with what was going on. I picked up my phone and dialled Dimitri's number…no answer.

OK, weird. I knew Dimitri would have been with Sonya at this time of the evening, still trying to figure out why he wasn't answering I picked up my bag with my purse and walked out my dorm room. I quickly dialled Eddie's number as well, no answer. I was getting more impatient that no one was answering, but also I was worried for my friends.

I quickly ran out of my dorm, it was Friday so I did technically have a latter curfew but I wasn't intending to stay out late. I had Latte's keys in my bag along with my purse. I quickly walked out of the dorm and to the parking lot, and to my surprise Adrian Ivashkov was sitting on the bonnet on my car

"Sage, we have a problem" He said it in a serious tone, with complete and utter worry written all over his face, I found myself running quicker towards the car, thank god I didn't wear my heeled boots

"What is it Adrian?" I said coming to a halt as I stood in front of him, I wasn't pleased that he was sitting on my baby, but I was too worried to talk about that right now, he slid down only standing inches away from me, my heart started racing again

"They're gone" he said flatly, I made an awkward face

"Who?" I asked

"Everyone, Jill, Angeline, Sonya…even Eddie and Dimitri" OK now I was worried, not only was Eddie gone, Dimitri was gone, all good looks aside he was the best guardian I had ever seen, and more to the point even Adrian was worried. That was saying something

"Dimitri? As in Dimitri Belikov is gone?" I managed to choke out; he looked at me with a look of hurt

"Yes, even the god Dimitri Belikov who we all know is amazing in every single god damn way! Can we go now?" I didn't mean it like that, but we had to try and find them

"Get in" I would apologise once we were on the road, it was about a ten minute drive to where they were staying, we would go from there. I started Latte up and Adrian sat in the seat next to me and pulling out his cigarettes, I shot him a look and he put them back in his pocket sulkily..

I turned to look at him with a sad expression

"I didn't mean it like that at all Adrian" I said, looking back ahead of the road, he turned to look at me and leaned his head back onto the head rest

"Yes you did, everyone means it like that Sage, he is a god, no wonder Rose wanted him" I felt awful now, I had never known what it was like to love someone, but if it made me feel like that I didn't want to

"Adrian…I" he cut me off

"Save your breathe Sage, he is better than me, I know it" I tightened my grip on the steering wheel

"Don't you get it Adrian?" My tone went almost like a plea now, I sounded desperate and pathetic but I needed to get this through to him

"You are amazing Adrian" I said quietly, not turning to look at him, that was embarrassing, I put my guard down and said something no Alchemist should say

"Sage…" I had to go all business again, but the words poured from my mouth like a water fall. I had to shut myself up, he then straightened up and spoke

"I loved her, more than anything; I would have done anything for her. But it wasn't enough, it never is Sage, you never win in this world, I'm not saying I've had a hard life, but she messed me up, and for him. Now I'm spending everyday with him, and I get it, but it hurts…" Adrian had just let me in, basically to his soul, to every detail that hurt him about Rose, I felt butterflies in my stomach, and he turned to me

"Have you ever loved anyone Sage?" I froze up, I should lie, I had to lie

"Yes" I mentally punched myself in the stomach, it rolled of my tongue before I had time to stop it, he then looked at me, damn those eyes

"Yeah, who was the lucky guy?" I couldn't tell him who it was, it was against everything I stood for, but Adrian made me feel warm, like I could tell him anything

"He's amazing; he doesn't know it though…" I continued, what are you doing Sydney?

"He has this way of bringing down all the guards I have protecting myself, and he is so talented and special" I was smiling like an idiot now

"He thinks he is never good enough for anyone, he thinks he is failure, but he isn't. In fact he is the best person I've ever met in my life…" I stopped before I could let myself go on; I had said too much already, he smiled

"Yeah? Then why don't you go for it? "I turned to look at him this time

"We could never be together" I said, I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I quickly turned back to the road as we were approaching the drive-way, I felt the tears moving away

"He is out of my league anyway…" I murmured, pulling up and stepping out Latte towards the small house my companions were staying in, before Adrian exited the car I heard him say

"You could get anyone you wanted Sage" I smiled, I had hoped he hadn't seen me do it, we walked up to the front door side by side, he was wearing blue jeans and casual shoes with a flannelette shirt, he looked good, his hair was styled that sexy messy way. He looked good

"I'll knock" I said walking up to the door and giving a light but loud enough tap at the door

"Guys it's Sydney, Adrian is with me" I said loudly, it was quiet, I knocked harder this time, Adrian then scooted past me and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket

"Adrian!" I said quietly, he looked up at me with a smirk

"Oh come on Sage, don't be a sook" he gave me a light nudge and I gave him a light kick

"Do you always carry bobby pins around with you?" He laughed whole heartedly, flashing that beautiful smile

"One thing you learn when you are not only as beautiful and as clever as me, bobby pins can help you in any situation" he said slyly, I rolled my eyes removing some hair from my face showing my tattoo, Adrian had un-locked the door and entered.

The place was a mess, things were broken and thrown everywhere, he moved closer to me as if protecting me from anything that would come out and attack us. We moved ever so slowly towards the main room where all the research was. Everything was gone

"Oh my god" I whispered as I stared around the room, there was obviously a struggle here and now all the research was gone, I then parted ways with Adrian and ran to all the bedrooms, checking every single one of them. Nothing.

I ran back out to Adrian who was holding something in his hand, it seemed like a small necklace of some sort, and my head instantly started hurting, and when I say hurting it felt as if someone was hitting me with a hammer.

I grasped my head, my tattoo, it was burning. I let out a yelp and Adrian spun around to look at me, I was now on the ground clasping my head and trying to scratch of my cheek. It felt as if someone had poured acid on my cheek, or set it on fire, I had never felt such pain in my life. Then there was my head, I felt like I was having a brain hem ridge, or a stroke, the pain was un-bearable.

"Sydney!" Adrian called, wow he had called me by my first name, he was worried, he bolted over to me dropping the necklace, putting an arm around me and using the other to asses my face

"What's wrong?" he asked me, those green eyes fixed on me, I couldn't really figure out a word to say, burning, pain? I wasn't sure, so I let out a strangled cry instead, I think Adrian got the message because he immediately scooped me up in his arms and ran out the house back to Latte.

He placed me down on the hood of my car, I hated knowing that he put me there but the pain had already started to die down. He quickly moved the hair away from my face and put his hands on my cheeks making me look at him

"What happened Sydney?" He asked worry written all over his face,

"I-I don't know" I said shakily, in fact I was shaking, Adrian ran to the back of the car and pulled out a dark navy blue coat and put it over my shoulders, it was his, it smelled like him, I mentally slapped myself again. I shouldn't know that, I'm an Alchemist, I can't feel like that towards him and he loved Rose, I couldn't go there

"We have to go back in there" I said, it was where we were going to find answers, Adrian shot me a look

"When you went in there one of your veins in your head was about to explode, we are not going back in there" he said sternly, I quickly fought back

"Then don't come in, I'll be fine" I said sliding off the hood he caught me pushing me back on and came closer towards me

"I just lost Jill and the others; I'm not going to lose you to" he said, we looked into each other eyes for a minute then he smiled and turned away

"Those damn eyes…" he muttered to himself, funny I felt the same way when I looked into his

"Where are they?" I finally spoke; he turned around and put his hand on his neck and the other on his mouth

"Something bad has happened if Eddie and Belikov are gone, and I'm betting it had something to do with Spirit research"

"Why wouldn't they go after you then? You are a spirit user, you are the best target" I said, he nodded in agreement, then turned again to the house

"It had to be someone they knew, I mean they wouldn't just open the door to anyone, Belikov is smarter than that" I laughed

"Your smarter then you look" he winked at me

"There is more to me than just a pretty face" I giggles going straight back to business mode

"I don't understand, how could anyone find them out here? This place is safe, and strigoi would not last five minutes out here" I said pondering my thoughts,

"And better yet why would they go through the trouble in taking all them and not you" Then I got it, Sonya was taken to

"Sonya is a spirit user" I clicked my fingers, Adrian nodded in agreement

"But who would know this is the question" he said walking back to me, my face was still burning from when my tattoo had started to light an inferno on my face

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked, I looked up at him

"I'm fine Adrian, we have to fine Jill and the others" He nodded then turned back to me

"You have to look out for yourself sometimes to Sage" He said lightly, but with a serious streak in his voice

"I'm replaceable, Jill isn't" I said flatly, and I was right, they could replace me at any second they wanted to. Jill was a different story, he moved closer to me with a sad but frustrated look

"You are not replaceable to me, you are alright for a human Sage, you understand things and you get it, you get it's not a game and you keep me level. Now get off the hood of your car because you're only going to get mad at me and yourself for it later and let's go back and pack a bag" He said getting in the passenger's seat,

"Where are we going and why am I packing a bag" I asked confused, I walked around to the driver's seat and started to take off the coat,

"Leave it on, it looks better on you then it does on me" I highly doubted that, I sat down and looked at him sternly

"Adrian where are we going and what's going on?" He then put an un-happy look on his face

"We are going to go see the one person who is going to help us find Jill and everyone else" I stared blankly at him, he then turned to the window and his face saddened in the reflection

"We have to go see Rose"


	2. Chapter 2

We sat in the car awkwardly, I didn't have a problem with Rose, but Adrian and Rose had a history and it was going to take a lot for him to be in the same room as her.

When we arrived back at my dorm I quickly packed a bag with some of my lightest out fits and my laptop along with my purse and cell phone. I quickly dashed back to Adrian whose apartment we had stopped back at earlier to grab all the things he needed. His luggage was bigger than mine.

Once we got on the road we knew that the Alchemist would have already figured out that they were gone, but I couldn't tell them I had called Rose and told her to meet us. She reluctantly came considering she didn't want to leave Lissa, but once both Lissa and her had found out their friends were in trouble, Rose gladly set up a meeting place.

Two hours into the trip I could tell Adrian was hungry, I was as well but I was watching my weight because unlike Moroi, I had to watch what I eat. I stopped at a service station and filled up Latte

"I'll be right back" I told Adrian, he gave me a fake solute and I rolled my eyes. I knew he had a weakness for chocolate with the jelly chunks in them so as soon as I saw it I bought it for him along with a coffee and a hot chocolate for him.

I walked back to Latte with the two drinks in my hand and Adrian's chocolate fix in a bag, I handed them to him and his face lit up

"Sage, you know me to well" I smiled back

"Anything for the great Adrian Ivashkov" I remarked getting back onto the road as soon as I could. We were on the highway, then I would have to take my baby onto some back roads, I mentally kicked Rose for such a bad meeting place. Adrian turned to look at me

"How did you know I liked all these things Sage?" I didn't take my eyes off the road

"Well I remember you said chocolate was one of the best things ever made besides you, and are always eating those jelly chunk things that are made of sugar, and hot chocolates always make you feel better" I added, he looked at me with an expression I couldn't read

"How did you-no let me re-phrase that, how do you know all that about me?" I smiled at him

"I pick things up Adrian, it's part of my job" I laughed, he then gave me another look

"You actually listen to what I say?" He asked

"Of course I do, we're fr-"I cut myself off, no I could not say that, I'm an alchemist, vampire's as friends are not in the job description. It was wrong, sick, and un-natural. Adrian had a smirk on his face but didn't say anything. Thank God, I didn't want to get into that conversation

"So why are we meeting Rose?" I asked, his face automatically went darker

"If there is anyone who could fine Belikov it's her, and more to the point she has Lissa, and Lissa has got connections"

"OK, fair point, but she can only get us so far" I pointed out, I couldn't read his expression

"The rest is up to us, Sonya is a spirit user, knowing that is classified information, Lissa and I are both known spirit users, it would have been easier to go for Sonya then go after two Royals" I shot him a look of surprise, Adrian really had this sorted, he continued

"You can't report this to your people yet, because you will get in deep for it and you are the only person I trust. I don't overly want to see Rose, but we have to get them back" I didn't know why but it stuck with me, how he would put his own needs aside to help others, and he trusted me. It sent tingles through my body. I nodded, and the car went quiet for most of the ride.

We decided that pulling into a motel would be the best bet, and we had to get some sleep. We walked up to the counter together and booked a room; the office lady looked about seventy and was giving us bad looks. The room wasn't flash, it had one bed, a plush couch, it was about the size of my dorm at school.

I immediately put my stuff on the sofa, Adrian looked at me weirdly

"Sage, why are you not taking the bed?" I didn't turn around to look at him,

"Because, you are sleeping in the bed and I'm going to get us some dinner, well whatever we can find around this place…" I said, he nodded in agreement and I grabbed my car keys again heading out the door, Adrian followed

"What are you doing?" I asked turning around, I didn't realise it until I turned around but he was very close to me, only centimetres apart

"I'm coming, and don't try and stop me because I want to choose what I want to eat" I rolled my eyes and walked out the door locking it behind me. This town was tiny, and I seriously mean tiny. There was a small residential area that eerily reminded me of those haunted house movies, shivers went down my spine as I recalled some of the scenes I watched.

As we drove into town I saw a supermarket, a clothes shop that looked like it came from wood stock and the gas station we stopped at. I pulled over into the parking lot and walked into the super market. To be fair it was bigger than I expected, but it was still tiny, minimal range of food and barely any fruit and veg. I turned around to make sure Adrian was still with me, which he was, I was grateful because the man at the counter was staring at me. Not in the admiring way, it was creepy.

He had tattoos up and down his arms and a mow hawk, with about twenty piercings on his face. I shuddered and walked straight to the canned food isle considering we didn't have much of an option

"Be back in a sec Sage" Adrian said walking away

"What? Don't leave me, this place is creepy as" I whispered, he smiled

"I'm just going to get us some chocolates, and don't say too much sugar, you need to gain ten pounds" Before I could protest he was gone down the other end of the store. Great.

I looked over at the soups deciding on the pumpkin, everyone likes pumpkin soup. I placed it under my arm and picked up a loaf of bread and some butter to dunk in it. I tried reaching up for some tomato soup as well when I felt a hand rub on my thigh; I spun around to see the shop keeper behind me. My eyes widened, I didn't bring my hand bag, I didn't think I would have needed it

"Don't touch me" I said through the grit of my teeth, he smiled, I instantly felt more scared

"What's wrong? Afraid your boyfriend might see us?" He cackled, I think I vomited a little in my mouth, I was shaking but I had to stand my ground

"Touch me again, and you will have more than him to worry about" he pushed me into the shelf making me wince, I hit my head pretty hard and everything went fuzzy. He ran his hand up to the button of my pants and laughed

"Don't scream, or this will get even worse for you" he said putting a hand over my mouth, I had no time to react but when I tried to kick him he punched me in the stomach, a tried to cough but his hand didn't move.

"I'll make you regret that" he cackled, then a new voice came

"And I'll make you regret you ever touched her!" It was Adrian, he ran over to the guy and punched him in the face, he released me and I fell to the ground clutching my stomach, this guy would beat Adrian to a pulp. He grabbed Adrian by the collar of his shirt; no I couldn't let him hurt Adrian.

I picked up the can of pumpkin soup and threw it as hard as I could in his head, he stumbled a little bit but sure enough turned around to face me, OK, I needed a new plan, I couldn't beat this guy but I could out smart him. He went to hit me in the face, I moved back and he missed hitting the other cans.

"Bitch!" He said trying to grab me again, this time he succeeded grabbing me by Adrian's coat and pulling me to him and slapped me in the face. My face stung and I instantly felt blood pouring out my nose, crap.

He went to come closer, leaning down grabbing me by my neck and pulling me up. He was choking me; he cackled once more and hardened his grip. I wheezed, his clutch was so tight I knew that I was going to suffocate. I looked behind him to see Adrian who had picked up the largest can he could find and hit him over the head as hard as he could. His eyes went blank and his grip loosened, I gasped as he dropped me and ran over to Adrian, he pulled me in tightly.

For several seconds we stood there in total silence, I was clutching my face with one hand and the other on his shirt. He snapped back into reality and dragged me out of the shop; I was still seeing black blurry spots in my vision.

"Sydney? Sydney come on we need to get out of here, give me the keys" I didn't respond, so he put his hand into my pocket and unlocked my car pushing me into the passenger seat. My face was stinging, he had slapped me in the face so hard I thought my cheek was bleeding.

Adrian stopped the car a little way down the street, then he turned to look at me and grabbed my face with both hands

"Sydney? God that prick, are you alright?" he asked removing some of the hair away from my face, I looked up at him to see worry poured over his handsome features

"I'm fine" I finally managed to choke out, I looked up to Adrian to see a small cut above his eyebrow

"Oh, god are you OK? Do you have a concussion?" I asked, he laughed to my surprise

"Sydney I'm fine, show me your stomach" He said, I gave him a funny look, and he rolled his eyes

"Sage, I won't perve, I just want to make sure you have no internal injuries" He was being serious, I reluctantly pulled up my top to show my lower stomach, he pulled it up higher to where the guy had punched me

"There is no heavy bruising, you should be OK, just needs some time to heal" He said, knowing how I felt about healing, he let it go and continued driving, looking over to me every five seconds to make sure I was alright. There was genuine worry written on his features, and I was going to have to cover that cut up when we got to the motel.

When we arrived he got out, looking to me before he closed the door

"Stay here I'm getting our stuff and a first aid kit, we are not staying here" I didn't argue, he quickly put all our stuff back in the car and asked the front office lady for a first aid kit.

He walked over to my side of the car pulling out a tissue and wiped the blood away from my nose tenderly, he smiled

"What?" I asked flatly

"You're always the one taking care of me, now look how the tables have turned, in-fact I like it this way, this is how it should be a man taking care of a woman. Yes I agree" He was doing it again, that weird spirit ramble, I pushed it aside when he went to my cheek and pulled out an ice pack and placed it to my cheek. I winced at first but the cooling sensation on my burning skin made me feel better.

I put my hand to hit cut and put a small bandage over it, he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips, lightly brushing them over my knuckles

"Thank-you Adrian, if you hadn't of got there when you did, he could have…" I trailed off thinking about Carly and how that savage Keith had raped her, how she was a mess, she wasn't the same girl I knew. Adrian grabbed my shoulders

"I will never, ever let that happen to you Sydney, never. As long as I'm breathing, no one will hurt you" His words struck a chord with me, I wanted to cry, I wanted to pour my heart and soul to him.

"Thank-you Adrian" He smiled at me, and we drove off. We stopped a couple of times for gas and food, we had been driving for thirteen hours and the sun was shining brightly through the car. I looked over to Adrian who was awake, but tired. He saw me wake up and pulled out a coffee, I smiled and gratefully accepted

"Pull over, I'll drive now" I said, my stomach was so much more sore today than it was yesterday, he pulled over and we switched places. My coffee was defiantly helping right now, when I saw the street to turn off into, I winced. It was a dirt road, I silently apologised to Latte as I led her onto the road.

We met in the place Rose had told us to, it was out of sight, it was rather pretty when we arrived and there was a large black S.U.V parked in a small area. I pulled over, knowing that was a normal car. I was the first to get out; looking back at Adrian his eyes were strained. My heart bled for him.

I walked over to his side of the door and opened it; I looked at him giving him a sympathetic look

"I will be here, every step of the way" He gave a small sad smile and jumped out of the car, we walked further towards the car to see Rose with one foot hanging out the door, she was stunning, her hair had gotten even longer and her tanned skin was beautiful. I felt a pang of jealously shoot through me; I think Adrian saw my face when he saw me. He bent down to my ear and whispered

"She's got nothing on you" I smiled, despite my bruised face he said it, and it made my day.

I walked closer to the car to see Rose in full view; her face was lined with fatigue and anger?

"Hey Rose" I said quietly

"Hi" She said bluntly, something told me, she was not happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian tensed next to me, he was uncomfortable. I was to for that matter, Rose hadn't changed her hair was a little bit longer, Dimitri would have loved that. She looked upset, I didn't know why but I was betting it was because Dimitri was gone.

"We have to make this quick, guarding the queen is a hard job" She said angrily, I swallowed this time it was Adrian's turn to talk

"Rose." He said bluntly she looked up at him and waited for a reply, she gave a small nod with a awkward smile.

"You obviously have been filled in on the situation, we need some help." She nodded.

"What do you need? Shit are you alright?" She asked coming over to me and her face softening.

"Yeah I'm fine just fell over; we need you to help us find them." I lied.

"We already have guardians searching for them, Sonya and Jill are probably the main priority right now but it's hard to spare people right now. Lissa has been on full watch and as you know a lot of guardians are still trying to clean up the mess we caused. What about the alchemists?"

"They don't want anything to do with it; I'm not in danger so unfortunately they don't care. People haven't found out so they won't get involved." I sighed rubbing the bruise on my face.

"God this world is so damn stupid. OK, well I will do what I can and see who Lissa can spare but I can't promise anything. Can I talk to you for a sec Sydney?"

I nodded and looked over to Adrian who was already walking over to the car.

"How are you? I know we sort of screwed things up for you after the whole break out thing."

"Its fine, I don't mind this case too much but it's no holiday but worse things could happen…how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I fell for a guardian its part of the risks I guess. Hey listen, I don't really know what else to tell you except you need to keep looking. I was told to give you these, they want Adrian to try and locate them with his spirit so you guys need to get to this place." She handed me a piece of paper which she handed back to Adrian.

"Are they still using him as an experiment?"

"Look I don't like it, but I have a job to do and so do you. Just be safe OK?"

"Of course I will, I broke you out of a jail, worse things have happened." I laughed. She smiled, god Rose was stunning, I was so jealous of her every time she was near me.

"I just can't lose him again; I can't lose any of them." Her face saddened, I nodded. She surprised me giving me a hug then going back to her car and speeding off. I sighed then walked back to the car where Adrian was in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I retorted.

"Driving do not argue." He said pointing a finger to the passenger's seat, I gave an exasperated sigh and sat in the passenger's seat.

I stepped in which was very hard when the bruise on my stomach was killing me but Adrian grabbed my arm pulling me in.

"Sage what are we going to do with you?" He mumbled with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ok?" I asked. His jaw clenched and he nodded before pulling back onto the road.

"Yep, I'm super!" He said happily. I gave a light giggle and continued to let him drive. I pulled his coat closer to me, I felt cold all over. I was sore and I just needed someone, I smelt the coat it smelled a little like alcohol but mainly it smelt like Adrian. I snuggled back into my seat and Adrian smiled at me, I felt myself blush. No stupid, don't do that.

"Sage?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back, it means a lot." He said quietly, I felt a goofy grin spread across my face.

"I think it's you who has my back believe it or not."

"What me?"

"Yeah, you are like my own personal superhero."

"Just call me the Amazing Adrian, or Jet, because Jet is badass." He smiled.

"Lame." I giggled before wincing grabbing my stomach. He quickly put his hand on my shoulder to make sure I was OK. I nodded and he eased back into driving. Everything went quiet for a little bit, before he spoke again.

"Sydney?" Oh holly crap, he had used my first name.

"Yes Adrian?"

"You're beautiful you know."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"When doubt yourself whenever Rose comes into the picture, but you're beautiful, I have thought that since the moment I met you. If only you could see your eyes Sydney, if you could see yourself the way other people see you it would make all the difference." I didn't know whether it was spirit crazy or just trying to sweat talk me up.

"Oh um-I-"

"Don't argue." He objected. I smiled shaking my head and looked back out the window with a smirk on my face, we continued to drive until I dozed off.

When I woke I found the car was still going and I had another coat over me. I yawned moving my head out of the seat to find Adrian dressed. He had that faint smell of alcohol, no cigarette to my surprise and Adrian.

"Morning sunshine." I yawned looking up to him. Yep still as gorgeous as ever.

"How long was I asleep?"

"The whole night, you feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I actually felt really bad, everything was aching and my face was swelling up into a big lump. Great that's all I need when I'm around Adrian.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Well I typed it into my phone, so I'm just following the directions." He showed me his phone and gave it to me. My eyes went wide when I saw where this place.

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"This is the Alchemist re-education centre, why would Rose send us here?"

"I don't know, she didn't say anything about where she got it from." I actually was having trouble to breathe, how was this even possible? They wouldn't hide secrets from me, not one as big as this, but then again it was the Alchemists so I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

"Adrian, can we pull over for a minute?"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I just think I'm about to hyperventilate is all." He chuckled before realising I was serious. The car slowed down to a stop on the side of the road and I jumped out forgetting about how sore I was.

I jumped out and ran my hand on my forehead, heard Adrian's door open and I sank down to my legs. Tears were threatening to spill over but I swallowed them back and looked up to him.

"What if there dead? What if some Strigoi worker captured them and knew I was working for you guys and took them and killed them? Adrian I have stuffed up and I didn't realise how bad I stuffed up until right now. My dad will disown me, I'll have nothing." I was rambling on, but it was the truth. I had totally and utterly stuffed up big time. He took his hands out of his jeans and sunk down next to me.

"You're going to get your jeans dirty." I mumbled.

"Sage I've never seen you like this." I looked up to him and gave a small sad smile.

"I've never been this confused in my entire life."

"You will always have me Sydney, no matter what happens." I looked up to him as the space between us grew smaller.


End file.
